<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisy Dukes by FeyresUnbecoming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483639">Daisy Dukes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyresUnbecoming/pseuds/FeyresUnbecoming'>FeyresUnbecoming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyresUnbecoming/pseuds/FeyresUnbecoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus finds himself sulking at a bar when a beautiful blonde drags him out to dance with her. And soon drags him into bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daisy Dukes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is taken from 3OH!3's song Starstrukk, it was initially based on the song but then I got side tracked and kinda forgot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>STARSTRUKK</b>
</p><p>Casually brooding at the bar hadn’t proved to be the most effective way of distracting himself yet Klaus continued all the same. None of his siblings were willing to try and pull him out of it, so they had scattered throughout the club.  Though Elijah most likely had scattered <em>out </em>of  the club. Finn just hadn’t been invited, otherwise he would have been away from there well before Elijah had his chance to make a polite get away.</p><hr/><p>Caroline was thrashing around the dance floor screaming her lungs out in joy. Nobody noticed, or cared if they did, so she let loose. She <em> finally </em> let loose.</p><p>Across the club, spotting a man (a <em> very </em> attractive man) Caroline danced her way over and ceased her singing screams. Pulling her high-waisted daisy duke shorts impossibly higher, adjusting her low-cut, flowy, see-through green tank top even lower and maneuvered herself onto the stool with a swift jump, intentionally bringing herself into the strangers personal space.</p><p>Her legs now in between his as he turned to face whoever was brash and irrational enough to approach him with his murderous scowl. In a sultry voice , Caroline leaned over to his ear, so he could hear her through the pounding music, and said, “Hey there, handsome.” Smirk plastered onto her face with the most bravado she had shown in a long time; she slowly pulled away to look at his face, making sure to linger as her breasts pushed against his chest.</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes in slight anger, suspicious at the sudden invasion of his personal space. Caroline’s smirk only grew.</p><hr/><p>Turning to growl at the person who was so drunk to have slid their chair so close to his he didn’t have room to breathe, he saw a beautiful blonde beginning to lean over him. </p><p>Klaus narrowed his eyes as the girl made it to his ear and whispered to him. Her voice had him freeze over with the tone. He was pent up. He was pissed off beyond belief. And this girl had approached him like his face didn’t appear to be someone plotting murder fantasies in his head. As she pulled back, hesitating in the spot Klaus desperately wanted her to stay at, he grew suspicious that she had recognized him. Wanted to have him pay for her drinks, or–he couldn’t give two damns what the hell she wanted when he saw a clear view of her face. Suspicions abandoned as fast as they had come, a confused look glossed over his eyes as he leaned closer to her, inches from her lips and answered with, “Hello, love.” A damning smirk forming on his mouth.</p><p>The stranger's smirk turned into a feral grin as she pushed her legs even further between his and spoke, “Dance with me.” Eagerness laced each word of her demand as he found himself staring at her perfectly applied lips.</p><p>Klaus’s own lips quirked a bit as he responded with, “A bit forward now, are we?”</p><p>Her grin remaining feral (but somehow still angelic to him), “You seemed pissy, I thought a dance could help that.” An emotion flashed in her eyes before he could identify it, “I couldn’t let you sit here all by yourself, now could ? I was raised with manners.” A challenge raised in her eyebrows.</p><p>Entirely too pleased noticing the placement of her legs, he put his lips to her ear and murmured “My mistake, love. I couldn’t let you think I would leave a lady wanting.” Klaus shot her a wink reveling in the blush it brought to her cheeks despite her forwardness in approaching him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to presume,” she said with a slight breathlessness she hadn't had moments before. Grabbing his hand she hopped down, with more force than necessary if the bounce her chest had was any indication, and pulled him with her as she brazenly walked backwards onto the dance floor.</p><hr/><p>Loving the effect she was having on the british stranger, Caroline’s twisted smirk turned absolutely wild as she pulled him to her on the dance floor. He hadn’t seemed sure on how he should be dancing with her. She might have given an invitation, but she hadn’t been crystal clear on what exactly she was okay with him touching while they danced.</p><p>She planned to fix it immediately. Spinning a 180 and yanking him against her backside, wrapping his arms around her waist, hands covering his, she dragged them down lower to her bare thighs exposed by her shorts. Wrapping her arms behind herself and curling them around his neck, Caroline laughed breathlessly, “This is okay I hope?” Her tongue rested between her teeth as she smiled and laid her head onto his chest and shoulder. </p><p>A sound that might’ve been a growl loosed from him as he answered gruffly, “More than okay, love.” His hands traveled, skimming where they had been and up her shorts, to slither underneath her shirt and pull her even closer to him. After a few songs had passed Klaus had had it with the buildup and went for it, “Care to give me a name so I know what I’ll be crying out tonight?” He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, and she shuddered against him.</p><p>“Now who’s being presumptuous?” </p><p>“I never called you that, sweetheart, those were your words not mine. So, would you care to enlighten me?”</p><p>“Caroline.” She moved herself in a downwards motion leaning all her weight onto him, as she was hoping to do later that night. Slithering back up and turning to face him, still pressing herself flat on his chest with a smile, “Yours?”</p><p>A faint laugh eased out of him as he formed a small, almost shy smile. “Klaus.” Unexpectedly his hands shot down from where they rested on her waist after she turned, straight to her ass and pulling her into him, her feet no longer completely on the floor. His nose skimmed her jaw, then down the  juncture of her neck and shoulder. First he pressed a light kiss, she hmm-ed happily. He smiled a bit as he kissed it again, without the featherlight touches. She kept responding. He placed open-mouth kisses up and down her neck, across her shoulders, and started to veer lower than her collarbone when her hands cupped his face roughly and pulled him to her. Smashing their faces together and angling their heads, her hands drifted to pull at his hair as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips with a moan. </p><p>“Okay, Klaus. I live about three blocks away, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t have any desire to get arrested for public indecency. So,” she pressed her mouth against his again, “how about we go there before I lose my clothes.” Her teeth scraped his bottom lip. “Which is where this is gonna go if I have any say in it.”</p><p>Klaus just grinned. “My flats two blocks away.”</p><p>Caroline just grinned right back, lips inches from his. “Perfect.”</p><hr/><p>Every corner they turned, Klaus had this marvelous beauty pressed up against anything and everything: a pole, a trashcan, a crosswalk, a mailbox, the building walls. Each time he slammed her up against something her legs crept higher on him. When he pushed her into his own building wall, her legs were now completely wrapped around him, arms loose and hanging around his shoulders, grabbing his hair to deepen or shift the angle. Her moan broke off into a whine as he pulled away and set her down. </p><p>“Sorry, sweetheart.” Pulling his keys out of his pocket he unlocked the door to the building in record time, dragging her across the black marble with him into an elevator and pressing for the top floor. </p><p>“Penthouse,” she murmured, “impressive.” With a slight chuckle on his lips Caroline put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall this time, slamming her lips to his, slamming her body into his with noticeable strength. </p><p>“God, it’s a good thing this is empty,” Klaus sild his hands down her shorts grabbing her ass. With a smirk at Carolines gasp, using the moment of surprise to flip their positions, putting her against the wall and hiking her legs around his waist as he thrust himself and put his weight where he knew she wanted him to. Caroline groaned at the friction, too much and not enough all at once. The elevator door opened and they found themselves a tangle of limbs as they tumbled inside.</p><p>They hadn’t gotten more than a few feet inside when Caroline kicked her shoes off and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist again. He started chuckling at her, “Eager now are we, love?”</p><p>“I don’t see you complaining, <em> love </em>,” she shot back. </p><p>He smiled against her mouth before he kissed it again, “That’s because I’m not, love.” He fought off his laugh at her scowl when she pulled away slightly. “I’m teasing, sweetheart, I don’t have any complaints at all.” He smirked at her suspicious face, “However, I will have a complaint if we don’t start kissing again in the next thirty seconds.” Her scowl gave way to a grin as she took his mouth for what felt like the thousandth time that night, which was still not nearly enough in her opinion. Klaus was walking to his bedroom when Caroline’s legs came off of his waist, he groaned at the loss of contact, “Caroli—” he was shoved onto his couch and Caroline was soon straddling him. </p><p>“I was getting a bit impatient, you should have been faster if you wanted to make it to the bedroom.” She put her mouth back on his and snapped open the button of his jeans with fervor. </p><p>Klaus snatched her wrist away when she went for the zipper next, “Not yet, love.” She pouted at him as he laughed at her disappointment. “I have other plans first.” He quickly discarded her tank top with her help, “You are stunning.” He said the words while looking at her face, not her newly exposed skin as she might have expected. A strong blush rose on her face, she appeared surprised by either his genuineness or that he bothered to say something like that at all when he already had an invitation into her bed. Well, his bed. Technically. </p><p>He turned his attention back to her chest and was met with a black bralette, patterned lace covering her breasts, but not hiding much. His nose traced a curve before he paused breathing onto a hardening nipple. He, much to Caroline’s ire, slowly brought his mouth onto her. She let a moan slip past her lips as she pressed herself harder against his erection and pulled the hair at the nape of his neck just a bit too hard. He groaned at the sensation. He started sucking and laving at her areola, his other hand rising to tease her neglected breast with delicate patterns left by his fingertips. </p><p>“Klaus…” </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Come on!”</p><p>“Come on, what? Tell me, Caroline, what do you want?”</p><p>“I think that’s pretty obvious at this point,” she ground her hips against his to emphasize.</p><p>He started toying with the underside of the bralette, “I want you to tell me, Caroline.”</p><p>At her lack of a verbal response he kept going, “Come on, love. Do you have a preference? I’d be happy to provide any number of things for you. My fingers? My mouth? My teeth or tongue? Come on, sweetheart.” He smirked at her before pulling his mouth further away from her breast.</p><p>“Ugh! All of them, okay? Fingers, mouth teeth, tongue! Just touch me already!”</p><p>Her last demand was cut short as he lifted her up and pulled her shorts off in record time before completely picking her up and hauling her to his bedroom. She let out a short shriek in shock before she started giggling at the situation. The next thing Caroline knew, she was gently thrown onto a plush bed and her legs were pulled to the edge, Klaus’ face <em>so</em> <em>close</em> to where she wanted him. Any part of him at this point. Her breath caught at the sight of his head between her legs, anticipation growing even more. Klaus’ put his lips to her inner thigh, and left a few light kisses on both of them before he looked up at Caroline’s eyes and started leaving open mouthed kisses instead. With her thighs now resting on his shoulders, Caroline resting on her elbows, watching in arousal, he licked her slit, still covered in her matching black, lace panties. </p><p>“Your knickers are soaked, love.” A high-pitched whine left her mouth without her permission. “Tell me what you want, Caroline.” His voice should <em> not be allowed </em> to make her name sound that good. To make <em> her </em>sound that good, she thought.</p><p>Caroline ground her teeth in an attempt to keep her words in, not wanting to give Klaus the satisfaction, because she knew, if she told him what she wanted she would say <em> please. </em> She would start to <em> beg </em> him. And Caroline Forbes <em> would not </em> beg for him. Not without a fight at least.</p><p>Klaus let a short hum out of him to let Caroline know, he was not doing anything until she told him what to do. He did however, keep her worked up. Klaus started kissing her thighs again leaving marks as he went, he rose off his knees to leave kisses across her abdomen, across her chest. He rested a knee on the edge of his bed to get a better balance as his kisses reached her neck. He went straight for a spot he found when he had been kissing her at the bar. He pecked it first. Then he let his teeth graze over the spot, which finally got another sound out of Caroline. He let himself smile before he resumed. But soon he stopped kissing her there. He started to suck on the sensitive spot causing Caroline to yell out his name. He bit down. Caroline squirmed under him.</p><p>“You! I want you!” She finally gave in to speaking, but not quite giving him what he asked for.</p><p>“I didn’t ask who you wanted, love.” His voice was playful, knowing how close she was to begging him to touch her.</p><p>“Fine! I want you to eat me out. I want your tongue inside me, on my clit. I want you to make me scream. And for god's sake, I want you to make me come already!”</p><p>“As my lady wishes,” he whispers into her neck before kissing his way back down her body, sliding off her underwear and once again getting on his knees with her legs thrown over his shoulders, perched for him on the edge of the bed. </p><p>He started with a broad stroke of his tongue. She cried out in relief. He started at her entrance and swiped up to her clit, letting his teeth graze it. When she started trying to grind against his mouth he pinned her hips with one hand, while the other went to her entrance and slid a single finger in. Caroline arched her back and with a groan she spat out,  “More.”</p><p>Klaus took a break from using his mouth as he grinned at her and asked, “What’s the magic word, sweetheart? That’s no way to ask someone for something.”</p><p>“Please!” She gritted out. “Please, Klaus!”</p><p>His smile turned wicked at hearing her beg for him. He turned his mouth's attention back to her clit while he inserted another finger. He curled them slightly and brushed a spot that made Caroline jerk. He pressed harder, with his fingers and his tongue, making her come with his name falling from her mouth. Klaus worked her through her orgasm and pulled back only to have small hands grab his head and smash it to hers with a moan, letting their tongues fight for dominance. </p><p>Klaus stood and Caroline <em> finally </em> got to take off his pants, “Shirt too, mister.” A chuckle escaped him, which earned him a glare, but he obliged. Pulling his black henley off as she palmed him through his underwear before just pulling it down. He had kicked off both garments from his ankles when she put her hands on his waist to pull him on the bed and rolled on top of him.</p><p>She was going to make him beg.</p><p>Starting at the neck with small nips and licks, she worked her way lower down his chest and leaving a few marks as she went. During his time testing Caroline’s sanity, he had left <em> plenty </em> of marks on her. Neck, chest, stomach, <em> and </em> thighs. So she took the same liberty. When Klaus raised his hands to touch her, she pinned each one using her knees with a mocking “Not yet, <em> love,” </em> quick to roll off her tongue. He groaned. She beamed her smile at him. </p><p>Nails raked down his chest and stomach as she started kissing closer and closer to Klaus’ erection. “Sweetheart,” he grunted out.</p><p>Batting her eyelashes at him and looking up with an innocent smile he knew was fake she responded, “Yes, Klaus?” She frowned a bit with her eyes wide to annoy him, “Am I doing something wrong?” Her nails raked down his abdomen again, “I’m trying my hardest. Promise.” The last few words made her break into a grin (ruining the very fake act she was putting on) as Klaus moaned. “Tell me what you want, Klaus?” </p><p>“I want you to suck my cock, love.” He said it through gritted teeth, almost barking his response to her. </p><p>Her grin only widened. “What's the magic word? That’s not a very nice way to ask me.” She pressed a kiss to his hip bone before she bit it and eased the sting with a stroke from her tongue.</p><p>“Please, Caroline,” he once again said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Hmm. I think I said ‘please’ twice, right? Or was it three times? You should return the favor.”</p><p>“Please, love.” As a third please started to fall out she put the entirety of him in her mouth immediately sucking. His hands were no longer trapped by her knees, so he brought his hands to her hair and lightly tugged. She would have smiled had she been able to. Caroline hollowed out her cheeks when Klaus let out a muttered, “Shit.” She kept going until Klaus’ breathing got more uneven as he started saying her name. “Caroline, I’m going to—”</p><p>She cut him off, her hand immediately taking her mouth’s place, a wicked grin plastered on her face, “I know.” She put her mouth back, her hand taking what her mouth couldn’t. When Klaus started tensing more, she moved her hand and shoved all of him down her throat. She felt him hit the back of her throat and gagged. She recovered quickly, adjusting, letting him hit it, again, and again before he came in her mouth. </p><p>She locked eyes with him while she swallowed around him, her tongue dashing out to catch an escaped drop before licking him again from base to tip and sucking his head in one more time, releasing it with a pop, having cleaned any remnants of his release. </p><p>Klaus groaned in pleasure at it. “You have a very talented mouth, love.”</p><p>With a smile still on her face she answered, “Yours isn’t too bad yourself.”</p><p>He laughed at her response and she joined him. He loved her laugh. He froze, panic taking over for a split second before he recovered. He had never really loved anything outside of his family, art, and power. This girl was not one of those things. </p><p>Worry etched across her face as Caroline rolled onto her stomach, still right next to Klaus looking down at him. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Her worry appeared to be genuine which did not help his mini-crisis of loving her laugh. He didn’t know how to love things. He might have called her ‘love’ but that was the extent of it. He dismissed his thoughts soon enough and smiled at her, “Everything’s just fine, love.” He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, having grabbed her hand while he spoke. He never had to see this girl again after tonight. She was just another one-night stand. After a few more hours, and hopefully a few more rounds that weren’t just oral he thought to himself, he never had to see her. </p><p>Caroline smiled, clearly not buying it, but unwilling to push a man she just met. “Okay. If you say so.” His eyebrows raised at that, but fell when she just smiled at him gently. </p><p>The soft smile she gave Klaus made him abandon the notion he was clinging to. He had to see Caroline again. And not just for a repeat of the night's activities.</p><p>He was so screwed.</p><p>Yet he found himself smiling warmly back at Caroline, and he didn’t feel screwed. He felt hopeful, as a life he had never considered for himself flashed behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic I've ever posted and the first one I actually bothered to finish, so if it sucks and I'm just too tired and out of it to realize it, that's my excuse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>